


A punch

by lizzybuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie punches Jughead, Betty is angry with Jughead, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jughead and Archie are idiot's, Kissing in the Rain, New Year's Eve, No Varchie, Smut, a tiny bit of angst, only mentions of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: All Betty wanted was a quiet night in with Jughead. Celebrating their first New Years as a married couple. But when she receives a call about a bar fight between Jughead and Archie, her plans change. And it’s up to Jughead to fix them.





	A punch

Betty aggressively pushed open the door, hitting the wall behind their two-story townhouse with a big bang. Jughead slowly walked in clutching his stomach, a bit unsure of what to do or what to say. All he knew was that he was in trouble. He hasn’t said a word to Betty the whole car ride home, and she didn’t even look at him except to send him a look of disappointment and anger. 

He quietly closed the door behind him, slowly shrugging out of his jacket and slipping off his shoes. Betty switched on the lights and looked back towards him. “Sit down,” she said angrily. 

“I’m alright. Really.” He put on a brave face about the pain on his stomach.

“You’re not, so sit down. I’ll get the ice pack and medical box,” she replied before she disappeared into the kitchen. 

Jughead sat himself down onto the sofa. He slid back, sinking into the cushions, his arm resting on the back, a grimace on his face. It was only a few minutes later when Betty returned and placed the ice pack and medical basket on the floor. Pulling the coffee table towards him on the couch she took a seat on it, her knees on either side of his as she looked at him. 

“Well, come on. Lift up your shirt.”

“Betts, it’s really not that sore,” he said as he leaned forward a little. 

She just gave him a glare. “Jug, you’re really not a good liar. You’re in pain. Now, come up, lift up your shirt.” 

Jughead bit his lip as his hands pulled his shirt off, happy that Betty had left the fire going while she picked him up. A contract to the pouring cold rain outside. 

“Jesus,” Betty hissed as he removed his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. 

He looked down seeing the large purple bruise on his stomach. “I can’t believe Archie did that to you,” she lightly touched the purple skin watching his eye close at the pain. “Explain to me again why he punched you?” She already knew the story but still couldn’t fully understand it. 

“I had just finished my drink. I was about to get another one when Archie, who by the way was completely off his face drunk, said he would buy me drinks for the rest of the night if I let him punch me.” Jughead explained. 

“Seriously?” She still couldn’t believe how much of an idiot both Jughead and Archie were. “And you said yes because?”

“Free drinks Betty. You’d be crazy to say no.”

Betty just shook her head; a frown covered her face. “Why the hell did you let him punch you? You know how big he is compared to you.”

“Hey!” Jughead raised his voice. “He’s not that much bigger.” 

“So, he punched you? And it hurt, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it really fucking hurt. Sobered me up right away.” He replied with a laugh. 

“It’s not funny, Jug,” Betty replied angrily. “He could have really hurt you. What if he broke a rib?”

“I’ll be okay. It’s just a little bruising.” Jughead dismissed as Betty placed the ice pack on his stomach, and placed his hand on top to hold it there. 

“You’re an idiot,” she said before standing up and walking away. 

He looked sadly at her as she reached the stairs. “Betts, where are you going?”

“I can’t believe how much of an idiot you are. I’m going to bed.” She replied as she took a step on the stairs. 

“But it’s not midnight yet. You said you wanted to watch the countdown together?” 

“That was before my stupid husband got his idiot best friend to punch him for a free drink,” Betty said, raising her voice and Jughead had the decency to look guilty. “You know what, Jug? It’s our first New Years as a married couple. I didn’t want to go to a bar or a party and drink. I wanted to sit with you, by the fire, wrapped in your arms as we watched the fireworks from New York on the television at midnight. Now, I’d rather go to bed, alone.” 

She gave him one last long stare before she walked up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door behind her. 

Jughead’s stomach began to curl, and not from the pain he received from his friend earlier, but from the fact that he’d never felt so guilty. He’d ruined their New Year’s plans. 

 

 

 

Archie and Jughead had decided weeks ago that they would just have a couple of drinks. They both wanted to spend New Year’s Eve with their wives. Archie with a heavily pregnant Veronica, and Jughead was looking forward to spending the night with his new wife. But now, Archie was in the back of a cop car for throwing more punches at strangers at the bar, and Betty was furious with Jughead. 

It had been less than an hour and it was getting close to midnight. 

Jughead threw his shirt back on and placed the ice pack back into the freezer when he heard her footsteps. “Jug?” She asked as she couldn’t see him on the couch anymore. He walked in from the kitchen, a relief on Bettys face when she saw him. “I thought I would check on you. Make sure Archie didn’t actually break a rib and you’re writhing in pain.” She said with a concerned look. 

“I’m okay, the pain is actually getting better. So, no broken ribs.” He sat back onto the sofa. 

she stood still as she watched him. She didn’t say anything, but Jughead could see a certain look in her eyes. One of worry. “Betts. I’m okay, I promise.”

“I know it’s stupid, but I was really worried. When I got a call from Veronica about you and Archie in a bar fight, I was scared that you were really hurt.” She said as tears built in her eyes. 

“Betts, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I was so scared, Jug. I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you. You’re my best friend, you’re everything to me. I can’t lose you.” Betty said, a tear running down her face. 

“Betty, please, come here?” Jughead asked. 

She shook her head. “I’m still angry with you. You’re such an idiot!” She yelled, anger in her voice again. 

“Betty, you’re giving me whiplash.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry I care about you!” Betty yelled and walked towards the stairs again. 

Jughead smiled a little when he stood to his feet and walked towards the back door that leads to their backyard. “Where are you going?” She asked watching him.

He didn’t reply as he opened the door and stepped out into the rain. “Jug?” She asked again as he looked up at the sky, the heavy rain pelting him from above. He pushed his wet hair back and looked at Betty who had moved to the doorway, a puzzled look on her face. “Do you wanna make out in the rain?” He asked, a smile on his face. 

“What?”

“Do you wanna make out in the rain?” He asked again louder.

“Are you crazy? Why the hell would I want to do that?”

“Come on.”

“Jug, you’ll get sick!”

“I’m going to stay out here until you give me a kiss. Come on, Betts. Join me?” He asked the rain got heavier and louder. 

“No, Jughead. You’ll get pneumonia.” She shook her head, she was not going out into the rain. 

“Betty, it’s nearly midnight. I don’t want to start a new year with you being angry with me. So, I’m going to stay out here until you come out and give me a kiss.” Jughead yelled louder over the rain. Both of them jumped at the sound of thunder. 

It was a standoff. Neither was giving in. They started at each other for a few minutes. Jughead smirking until Betty rolled her eyes and walked into the rain. “Fine. Fine. But if we get sick, it’s your fault!”

He was grinning wide as she ran towards him, placing a quick kiss onto his lips before she pulled back. “Now let's go back inside,” she pulled on his hand. 

“No, no. A proper kiss!” Jughead yelled.

Betty rolled her eyes as she stepped towards him again, placing her lips onto his for a long kiss. He kissed her back, his hands reaching up to her face, his thumb rubbing over her cheek. His mouth opened hers, his tongue pushing past her lips, their tongues colliding. Betty cleared her mind, forgetting why she was angry with him and kissed him back, her hands moving in his soaking wet hair. Smiling as she kissed him. 

Jughead slowly pulled his lips back. His breathing heavy, he rested his forehead on hers. Betty opened her eyes to lock with his. A big smile on both their lips. “I’m sorry,” Jughead whispered. Betty lightly nodded her head, not able to stop smiling. His hand moved down her body, wrapping around her waist as he picked her up and spun her around. Both of them giggling as Betty places her hands on his chest. “Juggie, your bruise?” She asked, once he stopped spinning. “I don’t care.” He replied as he held her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he kissed her again. 

“Jug, we’re going to get sick. Let’s get inside,” she said, the rain still pelting them from above. 

He only nodded and walked with her towards the house. 

 

 

 

They both reached their bedroom, Jughead placed Betty back onto the floor before he rushed towards the bathroom, throwing her a towel. They ran the towels through their hair and down their body. They were soaking wet. 

Jughead looked up, Betty was shivering. He pulled his towel back from his hair and brushed it over her. It didn’t do much, their clothes were still soaking wet. He grinned a little before he moved his hands to her waist, locking eyes with her. “Your clothes are soaking wet.”

“Yeah, and who’s fault is that?” She quirked an eyebrow.

He didn’t say anything, his hands just moved to her shirt. Untucking it from her jeans he pulled it up. Betty lifted her arms as he pulled the shirt from her, throwing it to the ground. Betty helped him, pushing down her jeans. She had to pull hard, the soaking wet material sticking to her legs. 

She stood there, only in her panties and a bra when she looked at him. His hair was still wet, his shirt was soaked, so was his jeans. She placed her hands under his shirt. His skin was freezing. She lifted the shirt off his back, her eyes falling onto the bruise that lay on his stomach, she shook her head. “I can’t believe you let Archie punch you. You’re an idiot.”

“Let's not start that again,” Jughead replied, placing his finger to her lips to stop her talking. “Less talking. More undressing.”

Betty laughed as she bent down, pulling Jughead’s jeans from him, his boxers fall to the ground with them. 

“Betts. You’re still shivering.”

“You need to warm me up, then,” Betty replied with a smirk.

“I have an idea,” he replied.

He pulled on her hand, tugging her across the room into their bathroom. 

Betty stood in the middle of the bathroom as Jughead leant into the shower, turning on the hot water. She put her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra, letting it fall down her arms and shimming out of her panties at the same time. 

Jughead looked back. His eyes traveled down her naked body, holding out his hand Betty reached for him. Both of them stepped into the shower and he closed the shower door behind them.

Both Betty and Jughead’s smiles grew as the hot water warmed their bodies. The steam fogged up the glass of the shower. Both just stood under the large shower head, letting the warm water cover them. “Okay, maybe making out in the rain in the middle of winter wasn’t such a good idea,” he admitted.

“As long as you can warm me up, it was an excellent idea.” 

He didn’t need any more instruction. He moved closer, his hand went through her wet hair, pushing back the loose strands that fell over her face before he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. His tongue pushed past her lips as he kissed, Betty’s hands moving to his cheeks. 

“This is what I wanted,” she said when she pulled her lips back, feeling his length poking at her stomach. “I wanted you and me. Together. No-one else to interrupt us.”

“I’m sorry about earlier. It was only supposed to be one drink with Archie. I shouldn’t have let him convince me for more.”

“I don’t ever want to be that annoying, nagging wife, Jughead.”

“You’re not. You’ll never be.”

“I want you to have friends. To spend time with your friends. I just want you, and only you. Especially tonight.” Betty said his hands reaching down, brushing against his growing length.

A moan left his mouth as she wrapped her hand around him, moving up and down over him, her eyes locked with his. 

“I would choose you over Archie any day,” Jughead said with a moan.

“Good,” she replied, her hand still moving when Jughead reached his hand close to her. His fingers moving down her body. Stroking her slick folds. 

“Juggie?” Betty asked as they touched each other. 

“Yes?” He asked in a moan.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jughead replied as he took a few steps forward, pressing her back against the shower wall. 

She let her hand go as he guided his erection towards her. Pushing his length into her. Betty’s mouth opened wide as he pushed in deeper, stretching onto her tiptoes as he was in as far as he could go. He wrapped his hands around her backside and down her thighs, pulling her up off the shower floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly, her hands around his neck as he pushed her against the wall with each thrust. “More, more,” Betty said with a moan. 

Jughead pressed his lips to hers. His hips moving with hers, Betty’s nails digging into his shoulder-blade with every movement. Her legs tightened over his hips, pulling him deeper into her. Her head fell back and hit the shower wall as he kissed her harder. They moaned together as they kissed. “Faster, Juggie,” Betty moaned before her teeth bit his lips. 

They moved together. It was fast and frantic. Both hungry for it. Neither wanted to go slow. They wanted each other, they needed each other, not caring that they had made love earlier that day. They loved each other, and it was becoming a ritual of theirs. After a fight, they would always have hot, fast, amazing sex. 

“Juggie,” Betty yelled as she could feel herself tightening.

“Let go, my baby,” Jughead replied as he could feel himself about to come with her.

Seconds later they both came together, Betty pulling him with her, him emptying himself into her. His head falling to her neck, their breathing unsteady. After a few seconds, and after they caught their breath, Jughead pulled away from her, placing her back to the ground. The water above them began to turn cold. “Jug?” Betty asked. “I really hope it worked this time.”

“Me, too,” he replied with a smile. “Me, too.”

“Do you think it’ll happen?” Betty asked as Jughead turned off the shower.

“We’ve only been trying a few months. I know it’ll work.” He replied, holding out his hand for her. 

“Come on, we don’t want to miss the countdown,” they held their hands together, stepping out of the shower.

 

 

 

Less than 10 minutes later they lay by the fireplace in their robes, warming up by the fire as they watched the screen. Seeing the thousands of people watching the ball drop in Time Square. “Ten, nine, eight, seven.” When the crowd started to cheer Jughead wrapped his arm around Betty’s shoulder and pulled her close to him. “Three, two, one.” The crowd on the TV yelled.

Betty looked up at Jughead as he held her close. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year my love,” Jughead said before he pressed his lips to hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little New Years One-shot.  
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites for any new stories and updates.   
> Also thanks to my beta Ramona, you were so fast with this update, so thank you. 
> 
> And Happy New Year!!


End file.
